1. Field
The following description relates to a multiband antenna using an external conductor of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of metal designs for portable electronic devices such as smartphones, has gradually increased. Metal designs are receiving attention to improve an exterior appearance and internal robustness of the portable electronic devices.
For example, in terms of the exterior design of the electronic device, an external conductor is used, and in terms of the internal robustness of the electronic device, a conductor frame is embedded in the electronic device.
Research into a use of external conductors as parts of antennas is being undertaken by some portable electronic device manufacturers.
For example, in existing antennas using the external conductors of portable electronic devices, in order to use such external conductors to transmit information and be part of the antennas, a gap is formed, from which a partial conductor of the external conductor exposed externally is removed, and an end portion of the external conductor segmented by the gap is used as the antenna.
However, in a case in which the external conductor is segmented, disadvantages exist in that the exterior may be unsightly and a low yield may be exhibited in metal machining.